Frisco Catshark S-38
The Frisco Catshark S-38 is a speedboat in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a small speedboat, similar to the SnakeHead T20 and the MTA Powerrun 77. Unlike most of the speedboat designs, which seem to be very much modern in styling, the Catshark is classic, most likely from the 1960's or 1970's. It has a wide, rounded monohull and a large supercharged V8 engine in the rear. There is a white stripe down the middle. It has the qualities of a Cigarette-style racing boat. It only spawns in red and white, however in Be Quick or He be Dead it spawns in yellow and white. Performance It's very fast and has good acceleration, but is beaten by the SnakeHead when it comes to top speed. Locations Freeroam gameplay: *The Catshark can be found in the waters all around Panau, although it is less common than the Snakehead T20. It is always found in a dark red/burgundy color, and unfortunately is often forced to run aground by the AI while attempting 'dangerous maneuvers' close to shore. This is the most common way to find one without traveling to a specific place. *The Catshark also spawns at a village called Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan at X:17340; Y:4200, along with some Triggered Explosives and Fragmentation Grenades. These explosives most likely spawn there because it's a Reapers faction mission starting point, specifically the mission Pirate Broadcast. The Reapers probably also left this vehicle here as well, considering it spawns everytime you come. *They can be found near Kampung Orkid Riak at about X:17680; Y:25330. *At Pekan Merdeka Silam at about X:17230; Y:17290. *Can be found at Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama. During missions: *The Catshark is a common spawn for aquatic races, several, including those near the Rajang River delta, will spawn this boat in a bright red color scheme for you to use in the race. *Provided for the Ular Boys mission Be Quick or He be Dead. Oddly, in the cut-scene, the boat is red, but when the mission starts, it is yellow. This is the only time you will find one that is not red, unless you mod the game. *The Roaches faction mission, Smugglers do Run, has these as the smuggler boats that you must destroy, although technically you can just shoot (or hijack) the smugglers from their boats and commandeer them instead. *Razak "The Razor" Razman also shows up in one in the beginning cut-scenes for Smugglers do Run and Stop the Press. The beginning cut-scene for Free Trade also makes an appearance for this vehicle. *Bolo Santosi provides this vehicle in the beginning cut-scene for I Want to Break Free. Trivia *If you approach this vehicle from the back-right pressing 'E' repeatedly, Rico will swim over to and enter the passenger seat on the right. He will just sit there until you touch the controls, which causes him to hop into the driver's seat. This passenger-driver seat mechanic was used in Just Cause. See also: Vehicle seating. *It resembles the Triereme - RC Athena from Just Cause (1). It may even be its successor. *"Frisco" might be a reference to a city of the same name in Texas. *"Catshark" is a reference to a type of shark called catshark. Glitch Sometimes the one at Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan may appear to be there, but isn't exactly spawned. Gallery Invisible_boat_glitch.jpg|A glitched one at Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan. Ular_Boys_Frisco_Catshark_S-38.jpg|The only yellow one in the game. Submarining.jpg Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau